Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement sensor using two coils and a camera module having the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In accordance with increase of multimedia functions, various parts are packaged in the mobile terminal, whereby a high scale integrated part of which size is reduced and performance becomes more excellent has been used. Particularly, for more exact control, the part is provided with a sensor therein. A size of the sensor gets smaller as the size of the part is reduced.
Particularly, since a camera module becomes thinner due to the thickness of the mobile terminal which becomes thin, the camera module is provided with a sensor for finely controlling a position between a lens and an image sensor, whereby image of high quality can be obtained.